yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! PH - Episode 004
"The Spark Between Friends, Part 2" is the fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! PH story. It was first published on FIMFiction.net on May 29, 2014. Yurik's big strategy to thwart Walt's ace, Tungsten Dragon, has just been thwarted, and Walt continues to make his monster even stronger. With Kieran beginning to eye Walt and his skills more than Yurik, his chances with the Guardiaboliques only appear to be getting slimmer. Yurik continues to hold on as he searches for a solution... Featured Duel Yurik Clayer vs. Walt Faber Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 7: Walt Walt summons "Tungsten Voltarantula" (1300/800). Walt activates "Tungsten Dragon's" effect, equipping "Voltarantula" to "Dragon," increasing its ATK by "Voltarantula's" ATK ("Dragon" 2700 → 4000). "Dragon" attacks "Unioncorn of Light," but Yurik activates his face-down "Allicorn Call," which would increase "Unioncorn of Light's" ATK by the ATK of "Allicorn of Typhoons." Walt activates his face-down counter trap "Candid Camera," which negates and destroys "Allicorn Call" and increases "Dragon's" ATK by 500 during the battle phase ("Dragon" 4000 → 4500). "Dragon" destroys "Unioncorn of Light" (Yurik 2400 → 400) ("Dragon" 4500 → 4000). With "Unioncorn of Light" having left the field, "Pony Power's" effect decreases the ATK of Yurik's "Twilight Alicorn" and "Allicorn of Typhoons" ("Twilight Alicorn" 3100 → 2900) ("Typhoons" 2900 → 2700). Walt activates the continuous spell card "Dismal Discharge," which would allow Walt to send a monster equipped to "Dragon" to the graveyard to inflict 500 damage to Yurik during the end phase. Yurik activates "Twilight Alicorn's" effect, placing it on an unused pendulum zone (Pendulum Scale: 6). "Pony Power's" effect decreases "Typhoons's" ATK ("Typhoons" 2700 → 2500). Turn 8: Yurik Yurik activates "Twilight Alicorn's" effect, special summoning it in attack position (2500/2100). "Pony Power's" effect increases "Twilight Alicorn's" and "Typhoons's" ATK ("Twilight Alicorn" 2500 → 2900) ("Typhoons" 2500 → 2700). Yurik activates "Typhoons's" effect, destroying "Voltarantula" in Walt's spell/trap zone and increasing its ATK by 500 until the end phase ("Dragon" 4000 → 2700) ("Typhoons" 2700 → 3200). "Typhoons" attacks "Dragon," but "Dragon's" effect prevents its destruction. Walt still takes battle damage (Walt 2900 → 2400). "Twilight Alicorn" attacks "Dragon," but "Tungsten Coat's" effect prevents its destruction. Walt still takes battle damage (Walt 2400 → 2200). At the end phase, "Typhoons's" ATK is reduced to normal ("Typhoons" 3200 → 2700). Turn 9: Walt Walt summons "Tungsten Jouleyfish" (700/500). Walt activates "Tungsten Dragon's" effect, equipping "Jouleyfish" to "Dragon," increasing its ATK by "Jouleyfish's" ATK ("Dragon" 2700 → 3400). Yurik activates "Twilight Alicorn's" effect, placing it on an unused pendulum zone (Pendulum Scale: 6). "Pony Power's" effect decreases "Typhoons's" ATK ("Typhoons" 2700 → 2500). "Dragon" attacks "Typhoons," but Yurik activates the effect of "Kuripony" from his hand, discarding it to reduce the battle damage to 0. Turn 10: Yurik Yurik activates "Twilight Alicorn's" effect, special summoning it in attack position (2500/2100). Yurik then activates the spell card "Spell of Banishment," banishing Tungsten Dragon as he controls a spellcaster-type monster and has at most 500 life points. "Twilight Alicorn" attacks Walt directly (Walt 2200 → 0). Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.